Dating Azusa
by J. P. Armstrong
Summary: Azusa had an issue with her family. Could a friend she met at a performance help her out? Or could both of them be trouble, love, hurt or comfort to each other? She had no idea.


Dating Azusa

***Hey guys this is my first ever work published on fanfiction! Please do point out any mistakes that I might have made Oh and if you like it, please follow, favorite, leave a review and share it with your friends, thanks! Now, here goes the story!**

* * *

Prologue

I love music. Music has ever been a way for me to know myself and let out my emotions.

It was three years ago that my family moved to Japan. My aunt lives there so we first settled down at her place. It did not take long for us to find a suitable house of our own.

One year later, I couldn't take my father anymore. My father was this control-freak who thought he knew what was best for me and forced me to do things that I didn't want. To make things worse, he abused me whenever he wanted, reasons being me not "behaving well" or him simply feeling bad.

Music saved my soul. I was listening to my favorite band's record when I realized that I could do something instead of bearing such madness blindly.

I texted my aunt, telling her what was happening and my need of a place to stay instead of that with my father. Thankfully, she was a nice enough person to take me in. Things like that don't happen often.

I soon formed my own band and we performed at bars and clubs. We were kind of these special faces to a lot of the audience as we were always the youngest band to play at those venues. We were just 16 year-old kids having fun and trying to build up some popularity at the same time.

"Thank you! We might just come back next time and play again!" sweat was dripping down my face.

"See ya." My bassist was always kind of this lugubrious guy. Perhaps he was just shy? I'm not so sure.

"That was a nice performance. Houkago Tea Time will be playing for us next! They are a bunch of really cute young girls! They met one another at school and found something in common – the love for music and tea! Their members are Hirasawa Yui, Tainaka Ritsu…" The announcer went on and on and on.

I wonder why the introduction was so lengthy. My band's had only a few words and then we had to start playing.

I was walking to the dressing room when I saw four pretty girls standing there, looking worried. Houkago Tea Time?

"Hey! All of you look dazzling! Are you guys Houkago Tea Time?" I don't usually come up to girls like this, but I feel very good and open up a lot after performances. I guess that is what you call "natural high".

Four pairs of big, bright eyes stared at me and the impression that I got was "Who the heck are you?".

"Yes." a girl with twin tails broke the awkward silence.

"Oh! Uh… Y…Yeah!" My faced reddened as I found out how embarrassing I looked.

"So…" the girl's reply made me nervous.

What am I supposed to say now?

"Uh..um… You guys should be on stage now, don't let me keep you!" I scratched my head and smiled, trying hard to hide the jittery.

"It's not you who are keeping us. We're waiting for our keyboardist. She's not feeling too well." the girl with the twin tails said with concern.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"You can help us take our instruments out to the stage and do the setup, the staff working here would be too busy serving the customers." she looked at me and said.

"No problem. Your instruments, ladies?"

Wait, did she just make me her roadie?

"No one's touching Gitah!" the brown haired girl hugged and snuggled with her Heritage Cherry Sunburst Les Paul Standard.

"But Yui-senpai, you..." the girl with the twin tails tried to persuade her guitarist.

"Late last night I had a dream, and she was in it a… Wow! How did you hook up with these girls?" there went my bassist.

"Right about time you showed up! If you want to be friends with them, help me take the instruments to the stage." I said with an evil grin.

"I'm gonna go ask them my…" my bassist didn't even have a chance.

"Sorry about Yui-senpai, she loves her guitar so much." the girl hand me and my bassist a red Fender Mustang and a left-handed, 3-colored Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass.

"I admire her passion." I held the Mustang dearly.

"_Arigato."_ she said with a sweet, sweet smile, so sweet that it melted my heart.

Too sweet!

I stood there and felt fluffy, as if she casted a spell on me that lifted me off the ground, floating, covered in love…

"Snap out of it, will ya? Let's get moving!" my bassist was like an alarm to a pleasant dream.

"Oh… okay!" I turned around and followed.

I heard her chuckling, and then the girls bursted out laughing.

I wonder what she thought. Did she think I was cute? Or were they all laughing at me as I looked like a total jerk?

"Testing the microphone. No, it's not us again guys. I'm setting up the equipment for Houkago Tea Time as they more time to prepare." I made sure the microphone was working.

"This one's alright." my bassist checked the other one.

I played some Blues with the Mustang and that was one hell of a beaut. It had a nice, sweet, punchy sound to it.

My bassist tested out the bass amp and everything was working fine.

"P-basses are better."

"Yup."

We put down the instruments and right when we started heading back to the dressing room, the girls came out.

"Oh my god! Look at that blonde!" my bassist whispered to my ears.

The keyboardist finally felt better, I guess. Oh and by the way, my bassist has a thing for girls with blonde hair. I don't have such fetish, do I? Well… Let's just get back to it.

The blonde haired girl seemed friendly as she smiled to both of us.

The tawny haired girl was busy playing with her drumsticks.

The girl with the long black hair looked away with a blush.

The brown haired girl was overjoyed with her guitar.

The girl with the twin tails… Wait!

"Hey uh… What's your name?" I asked as my heart started pumping faster and faster.

"Azusa, Nakano Azusa." she answered with that cute, tender smile of hers.

"Nice to know you! My name's…" I didn't get to finish.

"Azu-nyan! Don't keep the crowd waiting!" that adorable voice belonged to Gitah's lover.

"_Hai, Yui-Senpai! _ Sorry but I've got to run!" she bolted to the stage.

_Azusa…_ When do I get to see you again?


End file.
